Usuario:Grimtotem14
Sobre mí Hola y bienvenido a mi perfil, he sido un fan de feliz árbol amigos desde 2013, soy muy creativo e inteligente, además me gusta el código, hacer software, y estoy aprendiendo siete lenguajes de programación. I am learning and I have made programs with 10 programming languages which are html, css, Batch, VBScript, Java Script, Python, Autoit, AutoHotKey, VB.NET, and C#. Moved to this account: Usuario:CyberDemon333 Mis bandas y Artistas Favoritos Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin y Alice in Chains. Mis personajes de Happy Tree Friends Favoritos Mis personajes favoritos de Happy Tree Friends Characters son Flippy, Shifty, Lifty, Pierce, Ale, Splendid, Splendont y Toothy. Mis Hobbies Mis Hobbies son coleccionar monedas, jugar videojuegos y trabajar con software y computadoras. Favorite Video Games Videojuegos Favoritos: #Doom 1 #Doom 2: Hell on Earth #Final Doom: Plutonia and TNT Evolution versions #Warcraft 2 Tides or Darkness and Beyond the Dark Portal #Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos and Frozen Throne #World of Warcraft #Halo: Combat Evolved #Halo 2 #Atari Snake #Wolfenstein 3d #Starcraft Series Favoritas: #Happy Tree Friends. #South Park. #Family Guy. #The Walking Dead. Curiosidades I am Slovak, German, Irish, Scottish, French, British, Slovene, Croatian, Swedish, Danish and American. My Characters Blake.png|Blake Malwarebytes flying squirrel.jpg|Malwarebytes Tundra.jpg|Tundra PC Matic.png|PC Matic Internet Explorer and Google Chrome.jpg|Internet Explorer and Google Chrome Firefox and Safari.jpg|Firefox and Safari Cryptolocker.jpg|CryptoLocker Microsoft Edge.jpg|Microsoft Edge Kaspersky.jpg|Kaspersky Avast.jpg|Avast Incognito Google Chrome.jpg|Incognito Google Chrome Tor.jpg|Tor The Fallen.jpg|The Fallen Runny.png|Runny (adopted from Emilioalzamora20) Climax.png|Climax (adopted from Emilioalzamora20) Blobby.png|Blobby (adopted from Lord O' Darkness) The Deceiver.png|The Deceiver Shadow Demon.png|Shadow Demon Acolyte 2.png|Acolyte Acolyte.png Necromancer.png|Necromancer Pyromancer.png|Pyromancer Lost Soul.png|Lost Soul Minotaur.png|Minotaur Hydromancer.png|Hydromancer Roberto.png|Roberto Lich.png|Lich Sludge Monster.png|Sludge Monster Sludge Monster 1.png|Sludge Monster with bones Alchemist.png|Chemist Revenant.png|Revenant Rubby (Mirski13).png|Rubby (adopted from Mirski13) Adíel.png|Adíel (adopted from Mirski13) Otto.png|Otto Andre.png|Andre Bloodthorn.png|Bloodthorn Druid.png|Druid Cyborg X380.png|Cyborg X380 Doomguy.png|Doomguy CacoDemonhtf.png|CacoDemon (Doom) Brigand 2.png|Brigand Brigand.png|another Brigand Spectre.png|Spectre Zombie Marine htf.png|Zombie Marine (Doom) Christine.png|Christine Zombie Sergeant.png|Zombie Sergeant (Doom) Zombie Commando (Doom).png|Zombie Commando (Doom) Imphtf.png|Imp (Doom) Pain Elemental htf.png|Pain Elemental (Doom) Känder.png|Känder (adopted from Mirski13) Baron of Hell htf.png|Baron of Hell (Doom) thumb|Blake, Mi primer personaje Mis amigos Nota: Algunos son de la Wiki Inglesa. #Exbelion: Es un amigo increíble, fue una gran ayuda para mí y otras personas, además de que realmente me gusta su ocs. #XMC-Grim-Reaperx: Otra persona impresionante, ello hace sus personajesrealmente geniales. #Little Red Killer Hood: Ella es una persona muy amable. #Drath Gloria: Ella es muy buena. #Mordecai y Rigby 223: Ello es un amigo increíble también, además es un excelente burócrata. #GoldieBear: Ella es otro amigo impresionante y hace ocs increíble. #FrogKing55: A pesar de que hace un montón de malas decisiones a veces, es muy agradable. #Neizvestnyy: Él es un amigo increíble y hace ocs fresco. #GonzaloGplay: Es un buen amigo y hace OCs geniales. #Unnamedgoon: otro amigo impresionante. #The True Wolf Pack: Es otro increíble amigo que conocí en la Social 101 Wiki. #Courier73: Es muy amable y útil como Exbelion. #1MysteriousEnigma: Ella es una buena persona #Sr. Handy #SaiyaSasuskia #RoboStarthebomb #BlueMegaH3rtz Enemigos 1.Mirski: Comienza drama, cuenta mentiras sobre la gente, me ataca, DetoxCyanide, Neizvestnyy, y otros usuarios, vandaliza páginas en wikis, crea cuentas de títeres de calcetines para atacar otros. 2.Racists 3.Bullies 4.SJWs HTF Fanart Blaze Drawing Request.png|Blaze. Rainbow Drawing Request.png|Arcoiris. Blake and Rainbow 2.jpg|Blake y Arcoiris. Chizen drawing request.png|Chizen. Peach request drawing.png|Peach. Nufarisa request drawing.png|Nurfarisa. Lilith drawing request.png|Lilith. Ace Drawing Request.png|Ace. Chanel drawing request.png|Chanel. Chocolat drawing request.png|Chocolat. Beknosk Drawing Request.png|Beknosk. Azucar Drawing Request.png|Azucar. Gamma Drawing Request.png|Gamma. Network Drawing Request.png|Network. Ruthless Edge Drawing Request.png|Ruthless Edge. Neon Drawing Request.png|Neon. Zippy drawing request.png|Zippy. Eyes Drawing Request.png|Eyes. Coqueta Nekoko drawing request.png|Coqueta Glitter Drawing Request.png|Glitter Gigi Drawing Request.png|Gigi Cory Drawing Request.png|Cory Elemental Punk.jpg|Elemental JON Drawing Request.png|J.O.N. Jewel Drawing Request.png|Jewel Nuggy Drawing Request.png|Nuggy Darkus and Marty Drawing Request.png|Marty and Darkus Darkus Drawing Request.png|Darkus Sailenze Drawing Request.png|Sailenze Drath Gloria Drawing Request.png|Drath Gloria Goldie Drawing Request.png|Goldie Samariel Drawing Request.png|Samariel Maily Drawing Request.png|Maily Blake drawing.png|Mí dibujo de Blake Aquí está un poco de arte de fanart, dibujé de otros ocs. Other Fanart Blake art 2.png|Blake as a wolf Blake and Rainbow.jpg|Blake and Arcoiris as wolves Programas de Computadora Aleatorio Estos son algunos programas de computadora que hice con Visual Studio. Blake website.png|a webpage I made with html Blake Webpage 2.png|another webpage I made with html Rainbow pop up.jpg Visual Studio Pop up.png|a pop up I made in Visual Studios Blizzard Batch file animation.png|a batch file I made that displays a snowing animation Blake batch animation.png|another .bat file I made Arcoiris batch animation.png|Arcoiris.bat Elemental batch animation.png|Elemental Xini batch file animation.png|Xini Network batch animation.png|Network Susy batch file animation.png|Susy Zippy batch file animation.png|Zippy Drath Gloria batch animation.png|Drath Gloria Blue Screen Matrix batch file.png|Blue Screen Matrix .bat file Sepitus batch file animation.png|Sepitus Maily batch file animation.png|Maily Alectra batch animation.png|Alectra Nurfarisa batch animation.png|Nurfarisa Blake Batch File Animation.png|another batch file animation of Blake BlakeMonodeveloppopup.png|A application I programmed with Monodevelop on my Linux laptop Gigi batch file animation.png|Gigi batch file animation Emile batch file animation.png|Emile Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Masculinos